Broken Promises
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Cuando un joven rubio de ojos azules siente que jamás podrá cumplir una promesa.


**Broken Promises**

_A veces pienso que sólo sé romper promesas, que esa es mi mayor habilidad, prometer cosas que jamás podré cumplir... Y por ello me odio a mí mismo..._

Llueve, el cielo ruge y el agua cae por su cara mezclándose con la sangre, pero no es su sangre, sino la de aquel que yace a sus pies, muriéndose... y sonríe, como siempre, como si esa sonrisa hubiese nacido para protegerlo de todo lo que en este mundo puede producirle dolor.

El muchacho rubio camina arrastrando la enorme espada tras de sí, no tiene apenas fuerzas, pero no está dispuesto a dejarla caer, esa hoja significa demasiadas cosas para él... sacrificio, amistad, un maestro, un protector... Alguien tan fuerte como él no puede estar muerto, sin embargo... sin embargo, le ha visto irse, apagarse el brillo azul de sus ojos.

A su mente acuden recuerdos borrosos de un viaje lleno de dolor... No puede evitar preguntarse ¿dónde comenzó todo a torcerse? ¿Por qué su héroe se convirtió en tan terrible criatura? ¿Por qué había sido tan débil? No había podido cumplir su promesa de protegerla, era un fracaso como hombre que se había permito soñar con ser SOLDADO... una vergüenza. Pero él no se rindió, no le dejó atrás y arriesgó su vida hasta el final por salvarle... ¿Por qué no podía ser como Zack?

Sus manos aferran con fuerza la empuñadura del espadón, entre la maraña de sus recuerdos un rostro desconocido, la chica de las flores, aquella de la que Zack solía hablar... No conoce o no recuerda su nombre, pero en su corazón nace la determinación de encontrarla, de ayudarla, de protegerla por aquel que ya no puede hacerlo.

―Es una promesa... ―susurra al viento.

El tiempo pasa, las heridas sanan y su mente huye de la vergüenza que siente hacia sí, quiere ser como Zack, un héroe de verdad, fuerte, alguien capaz de cumplir sus promesas. Y sus ojos brillan ahora con la misma intensidad que los de él. Ojos de mako.

Midgar, allí empezará a cumplir su nueva promesa, entrará a la ciudad para un trabajo con un grupo eco terrorista, será un mercenario y tal vez así la encuentre a ella, a la chica de las flores... Pero también encuentra sombras de su pasado, retazos de su inutilidad... Mas ya no es el mismo de antes, no quiere serlo.

Cae a un lugar que le resulta extrañamente familiar, pero sus recuerdo de él no le pertenecen y allí está el rostro sin nombre, la chica de las flores y a quién ha prometido proteger. No le dirá quién es ni que conoció a Zack, simplemente estará allí para ella y su espada no tarda en entrar en acción, la persiguen por un poder que él no comprende, pero no le hace falta comprender para cumplir su palabra.

El destino es caprichoso y se ven envueltos en un viaje que trae escenas de su horrible pasado, pero el héroe que quiere ser le conduce hacia delante... No sabe qué es lo que Aertih ve en él, si reconoce en sus ojos el mako de los ojos de Zack, si de alguna manera se lo recuerda; a veces le da la sensación de que es así, pero ella no dice nada y le trata con amabilidad, parece entender los recovecos más oscuros de su corazón. Empieza a entender porque Zack quería a aquella mujer y empieza a sentir cosas que preferiría no sentir.

Shinra, sus desmanes no son nada comparados con el regreso del héroe caído y el miedo y la duda que esto le provocan, pero debe luchar, debe compensar lo ocurrido en el pasado, debe cumplir su promesa... Sin embargo, Sephiroth le ata con una cadena muy corta... La vergüenza vuelve y con ella los sentimientos desgarradores... Y aunque no dicen nada, puede verlo en los ojos de sus compañeros, siente que les ha traicionado. Quiere ser un héroe como él, pero empieza a pensar que nunca podrá serlo... Inútil.

Y otra vez una promesa que no puede cumplir... y otra vez el dolor terrible de ver morir a alguien importante para él. No lo entiende, porque ¿cómo va a entenderlo? Todo era paz, ella rezando, hermosa... y de repente la sombra cae, una espada que atraviesa su frágil cuerpo y él no puede moverse, es incapaz de apartar los ojos de ellos, víctima y verdugo... Otra vez no puede hacer nada salvo verla irse...

Liviano... el cuerpo que lleva en los brazos apenas pesa, aunque aún guarda algo de ese calor que poco a poco había dejado que envolviese su corazón... Una tumba de agua en el hogar de su niñez... Silencio entre los árboles blancos... Y lágrimas que se derraman desde unos apagados ojos azules. Su alma grita, su corazón se rompe y la culpa lo alcanza porque de nuevo ha roto su promesa, de nuevo ha vuelto a fallar, a él, a ella y a sí mismo...

―¿Por qué he de seguir viviendo yo, el que más merece estar muerto...?

Y en lo profundo de su corazón una llama fría empieza a arder entre el dolor y la rabia y junto a ella una determinación.

_Si no puedo proteger a los que quiero, entonces lucharé para matar a los que odio. No es una promesa, es un hecho. Seguiré adelante, no olvidaré tu sonrisa y mi espada, la espada de Zack, acabará con la vida de aquel que se llevó la tuya._


End file.
